


Hiding My Heart

by FallingLikeThis



Series: My Soul to Keep Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Series, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Prompt #42 First FrostLouis covers his soul mark. Fate has something to say about that.





	Hiding My Heart

Louis loves fall. Loves the change in the leaves, the sight of the year’s first frost covering the ground. But there’s nothing he loves as much as Harry, his soulmate. He wishes Harry felt the same. He’s seen glimpses of his name on Harry’s wrist, but Harry’s insistent on covering his soul mark like he’s ashamed of it. So Louis enlists his sister’s help to cover his own with makeup every day. However, when Louis slips on that frost on the way to study, his hopes of keeping his soul mark secret are dashed when the frost washes it clean. __

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
